Bird Girl
by aubriella
Summary: When kids around the nation begin sprouting wings even more lives are in danger. The flock and there new member have their hands more full than ever. Just like always I own only the plot and my new characters, the rest is James Pattersons
1. Chapter 1

_Bird Girl_

A Maximum Ride Fan Fiction

Epilog

_Okay readers I'm_

Welcome this is the

Okay forget the above stuff, I'm gonna be truthful with you. As you probably guessed I'm not a born writer, and this is not something I'm doing on a whim to try to make a million bucks either (I'm not one of those people who comes up with get rich quick scams). This book or whatever you want to call it is to let the people know what really happened. And let me warn you in advance that this book isn't for the faint hearted, or the normal hearted either. You got have some seriously hard heart to read this book. You know forget I said that, that just sounded plain stupid, but don't be surprised if a lot of the stuff I say is stupid. Let me warn you that once you start reading I don't know if you'll be able to stop or if you'll want to. Because in following pages is what really happened to me and some very unlikely friends of mine. Before this story begins ask yourself this question do you want to be a bird kid? What is a bird kid you ask? Well only the hottest new trend! No, they just happen to be some sort of nationally known group of kids that aren't very ordinary or heroes in other words. You know there bird kids so, they basically fly around save people when they feel like it, spread global awareness on global warming, they were also the spokes people or you could say spokes freaks for CSM or the Coalition to Stop the Madness. Okay I'm getting carried away let's get back to that question. Did I want to be a bird freak? Yes. In the sense that I had always wanted to fly, I mean who didn't, and the publicity just seemed like an added bonus. But did I want to be on the run constantly, putting my friends, family and own lives in jeopardy on a regular basis, did I want to have to save the day? Did I want the world and its inhabitant's lives in my hands? No. Looking at my list the cons obviously outweighed the pros. The bottom line was did I want to be a bird kid? No.


	2. Chapter 2

1)

Today hadn't been one of my finer days. Failed my math test, lost my pencil case and history report on the causes of the war of 1812, fought with one of my best friends only to trudge home in the rain from school to find out that my mother thought today would be a good day for flu shots. I mean it wasn't even flu season really, but then again I don't know when flu season is, but I was pretty sure it wasn't during late spring early summer. I hadn't had any vaccinations since I was a baby, because my mom was all about organic, all natural, no cell phones they cause brain tumors theory (which was why I was the only one in my 7th grade class without a cell phone) and of course the vaccines cause Down syndrome theory etcetera. You couldn't blame her for wanting to get my brother and I vaccinated, I mean just days ago another child in our vicinity of Long Island had died from the flu, and the little girl who died was only one of several that had died over the past weeks. All the children that had died had been from infant to around my brother's age 4th grade. I didn't really see any point in getting me vaccinated when I wasn't really at risk. I just wanted to get home in time for my karate class so I didn't fight and just went with my mom and little brothers Sam and Jonah to the clinic that was administering the flu shots. Jonah was quacking in his boots, while Sam tried to look bored, but was really even more terrified than Jonah, boy did they hate needles. They didn't bother me much, I mean if they did that would really squash all my career dreams (I wanted to be an ER doctor). At the clinic there was a lot of kids and parents all waiting in line, I guess my mom wasn't the only paranoid one. Sam and Jonah spotted a few of the little girls from there 4th grade class and puffed out their chests trying to look like big strong men before striding over. They were so positively adorable. Then I spotted my BFFs in a little huddle off to the side. I approached them hesitantly still unsure if Julie would still be mad at me. Julie spotted me and greeted me just like normal, completely forgetting that she was mad at me and going about business as usual. Sometimes it was hard to be friends with her I mean she got mad so easily, but then she was so trust worthy and dependable, and then sometimes she would pretend that things never happened good or bad. That was just the way she was.

"I thought maybe when I get my shot I can make a big show out of it like moan, or tear up that might get his attention, ohh he might even try to comfort me!" Julie squealed with delight.

"That's one way to know if he's interested" I added helpfully.

"Ohh your right" said Charlotte.

Charlotte absolutely loved talking boy tactics.

"Um what were we using for his code name again Jules?" asked Hope using Julie's nickname.

Using code names when discussing Julie's many crushes, exes and past, future and current boyfriends allowed us to be able to talk about them anywhere, at anytime around anyone, which really came in handy because Charlotte's brother and mine were always trying to find out these sort of things. They just loved to ease drop on us not to mention that you don't actually expect me to tell you who my best friend is crushing on do you? That would totally go against all my morals.

"Great Dane" Julie answered promptly.

All the code names she used were dog breeds, she did so on Hope's request, our little dog fanatic, in a good way.

I glanced around and saw Sam striding over to the little nurses station to get his shot. If the little girls his admirers weren't watching they probably would have had to pin him to the table like the time they took blood samples when he had pneumonia.

After Sam and Jonah got their shots I got mine. I took mine like a man, no crying or whining. I didn't swoon like Julie to try to get attention and trust me she did Great Dane came running over, Julie was positively ecstatic. I mean if I actually would have fainted and any of the guys were to help me I probably would have been horrified not delighted. After getting our shots I said goodbye to everyone after making sure Charlotte would show up at karate class, She could be so unreliable, but such a good fighter, well not as good as me. I know I am just so darn modest.


	3. Chapter 3

2)

Class had been great, lots of sweat, I even got a little blood, that's what you have to expect when you punch someone in the face without your boxing glove on. I mean when I'm in the zone I don't really notice if my glove comes off. Charlotte and I were sitting shoulder to shoulder in the back of her moms van with her older brother in the front, on our way to my house, now that class was over. Even though I only lived right down the street from the community center where class took place I wasn't allowed to walk home after class because it was dark out. It made no sense I mean if someone was to attack me they would probably get hurt worse than me, just saying.

Charlotte was warbling on about something and the rest of the people in the car including me were just ignoring her, when Charlotte gets started talking about a particular subject she's passionate about or knows a lot about there's just no shutting her up. Right now it just happened to be about penguins.

"And did you know that penguins lay eggs?" Charlotte went on.

I only then noticed how sore my back was. Around my shoulder blades. Just laying against the back of the seat was starting to get painful. I pulled forward loosening the seat belt so my back wasn't against the seat, but the pain didn't ease. I reviewed all the grappling and sparing matches from class and couldn't remember falling on or getting hit on my back at all. Nothing explained the back pain. By then we had reached my house. I unbuckled the seat belt, grabbed my sparing bag and hopped out of the car murmuring a quick thank you and good bye to Charlotte and her mom before jogging up my front walk and unlocking the door. My dad, Sam and Jonah were camped out on the sofa, my dad watching some really crude humor definitely in appropriate movie and my brothers feasting on their ceremonial after karate bowl of ice cream, while laughing along with my dad. My mom was most certainly in her room watching her BFFL Bill O' riley. I trudged up the stair case practically tripping over my Cairn Terrier Daisy who had taken to taking naps on the top step of the staircase. I took a quick shower hoping to lessen the pain in my back no luck there. If anything the pain was increasing. It felt like something inside my back was pushing to get out while the skin was stretching and everything burned. And let me tell you that is not a pleasant feeling. Not only that but now it felt as if my body was stretching. I felt like I was gonna hurl. My vision was getting cloudy and a cold sweat had now had broken out on the back of my neck. I didn't know what to make of any of this. I was obviously sick, but with what. And then it started. A ripping and cracking sound filled my ears. I doubled over and before I knew it I was lying knees tucked in back facing up head down on my bed room floor, a heard a moan realizing that it had escaped my own lips and felt the tears begin to pool in the corners of my eyes. My back was on fire and the thing pushing to get out was thrashing around, I reluctantly realized what the cracking ripping sound had been. It had been my skin and shirt tearing as whatever it was had penetrated its way out of my back. What was happening to me?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone,

Here's the next chapter. I'm so happy I had so many people subscribe to my story, but I haven't had a single review. Therefore I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews preferably 10. Well here's the story.

Over and Out

Aubriella

_______________________________________________

3)

I was panting now as realization took over me. Was I having an extreme allergic reaction to the flu vaccine? It was possible; I mean I hadn't had a vaccine since infancy so I could have developed an allergic reaction over the years, right? But then again through all my medical documentaries and research I had never heard of such a reaction that resulted in something sprouting out of one's back. The pain subsided and I sighed with relief. I staggered to my feet, only to fall over this time moaning as the same thing started happening to the other side of my back. I could feel it pushing against my back. I bit my lip hoping to hold the scream in that was trying to claw its way out, but I failed. A blood curdling scream erupted from my own lips. No activity from my mom's room as a result of the noise she must have fallen asleep, but from downstairs I heard my brothers and dad stir on the sofa.

"Watching another horror movie on your lap top honey?" my dad called up.

"Yeah" I managed to scream down through the pain.

Now you're probably wondering why I didn't say something like

"Oh daddies please get me to the hospital quick my back is exploding"

For starters if I wanted help I would never talk that way, and for some reason it was like something in the back of my mind was saying don't draw attention to yourself, stay calm, stay quiet or something along those lines.

_That's right Ava we don't want to bring attention to ourselves._

Holy, what had that been? It was like my conscious was talking to me or something. I was probably loosing it, next stop for Ava a mental institute.

_I'm not your conscious Ava, but I do need you to listen to me I want you to take a deep breath in and hold it, right now._

So confused and practically on the verge of blacking out I did what the voice commanded of me. I took in a big breath of air, and then seconds after a second sharp pain shot through me as the cracking and ripping sound admitted itself from the left side of my back. My scream was muffled by my breath and only came out as a whine as I exhaled.

_Good job, I can't stay but neither can you._

What um hello Mr. Voice.

I thought loudly, but no response. Okay what had just happened? I looked myself over. My room was still intact it wasn't splattered in blood and flesh that seemed like a plus. Bracing myself I crawled to my feet. I looked my front side over in the mirror. I looked like crap. My face was tear splattered, hair in one big messy knot. Was it me or did I look taller? I looked skinnier too. I hadn't been heavy but I had had a little meat around my mid section. I lifted my shirt about a quarter of an inch, nothing. It looked like I could be a swim suit model.

For a second I was elated by how great I looked all horror and trauma from a few minutes ago was forgotten. I did a little model runway walk in front of my mirror and started to do a little turn. I then caught sight of my back in the mirror.

What?

There was nothing sticking out, but my pajama t – shirt back was completely shredded. I reached my hand backwards slowly fingering the torn chunks of t – shirt dangling from my back. I slowly moved my fingers over to where the holes in the t – shirt with a mixture of anxiety and dread building. I slipped a finger into the slit and felt….

Fluffy?

What the heck. Whatever that was on my back was soft and fluffy, like a feather boa. What had I sprouted a giant patch of hair on my back, was I turning into some sort of werewolf? I chuckled to myself. How absurd. Maybe my allergic reaction to vaccines was to sprout painful patches of hair along my spine, or something. That seemed medically constitutional. And easily treatable, just shave it off and never get another vaccine. Simple enough.

I sighed in relief. Well I might as well shave it off now. I trudged over to the bathroom that was right next door to my bedroom. I shut the door and locked it. As I pondered whether or not I might need to use shaving cream to get all this fluffy stuff of my back, I pulled off my t – shirt and tossed it in the garbage can, no way I could wear that again. I looked over my shoulder into the bathroom mirror to get a better look at my back. There wasn't white hair covering my back. It was whitish blond feathers covering something growing out of my back.

_Ava I can't be babysitting you. You need to figure this out on your own. Just move them._

Oh great that voice was back, I must really be losing it, and move what. I have to be dreaming, or hallucinating or something.

_I said to move them._

After deciding I had to be dreaming I focused all my energy on moving whatever it was that was now attached to my back. And then I felt it, it was like I had an extra arm or something that was attached to my back, I just commanded it to come out, and then it was. They shot out an extraordinary amount, they practically were as long as the width of the bathroom, and when they were fully extended they knocked the bottle of shampoo of the shower shelf. What were they you ask. Wings.


End file.
